fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The thunder louds
The Thunder Louds (It begins in the first day of Summer, Lincoln and Clyde are walking from the comic store to Clyde´s house with new Ace Savvy comic books) Lincoln: '''I can´t believe we got the new issue of Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack! '''Clyde: '''I know, Right? Dads, were home! (Lincoln and Clyde ran into Clyde´s room and relaxed on some bean bagged chairs, reading their new comic books) '''Lincoln: Hey Clyde, do you think that Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack are the only best super heroes every to live? Clyde: 'Well between you and me, Ace Savvy and One-Eye Jack aren´t my ONLY favorite super heroes. '''Lincoln: '''Really? '''Clyde: '''Yeah. As you can see, I have a lot of poster of famous super heroes, such as Green Hammer, Metal Man, and Dr. Weird, ooh I can good on! (Lincoln then notice a poster called ¨The Thunder Twins¨ with Max and Phoebe Thunderman in their super hero costumes) '''Lincoln: '''Hey Clyde, who are those two?(Lincoln points at the Thunder Twins poster) '''Clyde: '''Oh, those are he Thunder Twins! The two greatest super heroes to ever live! '''Lincoln: '''Really? Why so? '''Clyde: '''Because they are REAL SUPER HEROES!! '''Lincoln: '(Jaw drop in shock) Wait, REAL super heroes? As in real-real? Like real super heroes with real super powers?!? 'Clyde: '''Yep! They protect people in the City of Hiddenville, and I heard that their father is the mighty Thunderman! '''Lincoln: '''Who´s he? '''Clyde: '''The famous super hero who defended the people of Metroburg. The Thunder Twins fought a lot of bad guys and super villains, especially the one they call (raised his fist dramatically) Dark Mayhem! '''Lincoln: '''Wow, Dark Mayhem. When you said it dramatic like that, it makes it sound so awesome. '''Clyde: '''Dark Mayhem was the world's most powerful super villain in all of history! But then, the Thunder Twins joined together to take him down! (sign) Have you always wanted to be a super hero. '''Lincoln: '''With super power? Sometimes. But, I don´t know if that will ever happened. (Lincoln hears a car horn, looked out the window, showing Lori in Vanzilla waving to him) '''Lincoln: '''Oh, that´s my ride! Later Clyde! (leaving Clyde´s room) '''Clyde: '''Later Lincoln! (Meanwhile, In Hiddenville, In the Z-Force, a class of student super heroes are fighting holographic villains. Then, after training...) '''Computer: '''Training complete. '''Student 1: '''Yeah! We did! '''Student 2: '''Gimme five! (2 students high five. Entrance door was opening, revealing to be Max and Phoebe Thunderman) '''Phoebe: '''Great job students! You did great! '''Max: '''Yep! And soon, after summer vacation, you will be able to become official super heroes just like us! '''Student 3: '''Thanks Sir Thunderman! '''Max: '¨Sir¨? What´s this ¨Sir¨ business? 'Phoebe: '''Max, in case if you forgot, we became new commanders of the Z-Force. '''Max: '''Yeah, I know. It´s just that ¨Sir¨ sounds like you got knighted by the Queen of Super Heroes. '''Phoebe: '''And what´s wrong with that? '''Max: '''Nothing. I just didn´t get knighted. '''Phoebe: '''Ah, I see. (Bell rings) '''Phoebe: '''Ah, you know what that means... '''Max: '''Summer Break! '''Students: '''Awwww! (upset) '''Max: '''Hey don´t worry. We´ll come back to training after Summer Break. '''Students: '''Yaaaayyy! (happy, ran out side) (Max and Phoebe went home at the front door) '''Phoebe: '''I´m so glad to be back home. We haven´t been home ever since we became the heads of the Z-Force. Do you think our parents and siblings will be existed to see us? '''Max: '''Please, they can´t be that existed to see us. (Phoebe open the door and ever thing was dark. when the lights went on...) '''Hank, Barb, Nora, Billy, and Chloe: '(pop out)SURPRISE!!! (Max and Phoebe shocked with surprised faces) 'Max: '''I stand corrected. (smiling) '''Barb: '''Welcome back kids! (hugged Max and Phoebe, then they hugged back) '''Phoebe: '''Thanks Mom. And Thanks guys. '''Max: '''Honestly, I didn´t know you would do all this just for us. '''Hank: '''Well, we haven´t see you for a very long time, so... '''Nora: '''We made a party for your return for the summer. '''Billy: '''We got food, party games, an out door pool. (point at the pool which is inside) '''Nora: '''Uh Billy, the pool is inside the house. '''Billy: '''What´s the difference? (Nora Face palm) '''Chloe: '(Cutely) And a DJ booth baby! (wearing sun glasses standing behind the DJ booth) 'Phoebe: '''Thanks you guys. This will be the best Summer Break ever! '''Thunder Monitor: '(Beep, Beep) Alert, Alert. Incoming message for Super President Kickbutt. 'Hank: '''President Kickbutt? (looked nervous)Oh no, Barb, is today her Birthday? Because I must of forgot while we were doing this party! '''Barb: '''No Hank, her Birthday is next month. '''Hank: '''Oh, well, that´s a relief. (President Kickbutt shows up on the Thunder Monitor) '''President Kickbutt: '''Thundermans, I´m afraid I have some good new and some bad news. I´ll start with the bad news. '''Max: '(whispers to Phoebe) Like Always. (both laughed) 'President Kickbutt: '''The bad news is that... Dark Mayhem has escaped. '''Thunderman Family: '(Shocked) WHAT?!?! 'Phoebe: '''Dark Mayhem escaped?!? He´s not coming here to try to steal our powers again, is he? '''Chloe: '(sadly said) I don´t want to loose my pawers. (hugs Barb) 'President Kickbutt: '''Actually, here´s the good news. He not coming here. We located him some where in a small town called Royal Woods, Michigan. '''Max: '''Royal Woods, Michigan? Why would he be hiding there? '''Billy: '''Maybe the Queen lives there and he plans to steal her kingdom! (Thundermans face palms) '''Phoebe: '''Really Billy? '''Billy: '(confused) What? 'President Kickbutt: '''Anyway, I want you, Max and Phoebe, to go to Royal Woods, find Dark Mayhem, and bring him back. '''Phoebe: '''But, we just got back to our family. We can´t just leave them. '''Max: '''Yeah. Besides, what if Dark Mayhem does come here? '''President Kickbutt: '''Don´t worry. The Z-Force will keep an eye on your family in case of a villain invasion. Good luck Thunder Twins. The world´s counting on you two. Super President Kickbutt: OUT! (Thunder Monitor turns off) '''Phoebe: '(disappointed) Sorry guys. Looks like we have to leave again. 'Barb: '''Hey don´t worry. We´ll be waiting for you. And besides, you´ll be back after your mission. It´s not like it will take forever. '''Hank: '''Your Mom´s right kids. Cause right now, you must go to Royal Woods and stop Dark Mayhem and his evil plan(what ever it is). '''Max: '''Alright. Let´s do this! Chloe, you know what to do? '''Chloe: '''Take your place for the DJ booth? '''Max: '''Wait, I was going to... (focusing) No. Teleport us to Royal Woods. '''Hank: '(carrying Max´s backpack) Before you two go, Max, don´t forget your backpack. It´s got the weapons you need to defeat Dark Mayhem. (gave Max him backpack) 'Max: '''Thanks Dad. (hugs Hank) '''Phoebe: '''Alright Chloe. We´re ready. '''Chloe: '''Let´s do this baby! (Chloe teleports Max and Phoebe. The tile card show up saying ¨The Thunder Louds¨ by Jed Spingarn and Chris Savino. After the title card, Phoebe, Max, and Chloe arrived in front of the Welcome To Royal Woods sign) '''Chloe: '''See you later.(teleports herself back home) '''Phoebe: '''Okay, we need to put on our normal disguises, blend in like normal people, find Dark Mayhem´s hideout, do our duty, capture Dark Mayhem, wait for the Z-Force, and then we go back home and enjoy the party. Got it Max? '''Max: '''Yep, (sarcastically) except you lost me at ¨Okay¨. (laughing) '''Phoebe: '''Max! '''Max: '''What? Just joking around. '''Phoebe: '''Come on, let´s go. (both walks into Royal Woods) Cause who knows what Dark Mayhem has in plan. (We now go to an abandoned bowling ally, where the villains are hiding in. Inside, we see King Crab, Candi Falconman, Professor Meteor, Fairy Pinch-ess, and Strongdor. Then we dramatically see Dark Mayhem throwing darts at a news paper picture of the Thunder Twins) '''Dark Mayhem: '''Strongdor, retrieve my darts! King Crab, bring me my tea! '''King Crab: ' When you freed us, we didn´t asked to be your slaves. 'Candi Falconman: '''Yeah. We´re villains and here we are retrieving your darts and serving you tea. So not sweet! '''Professor Meteor: '''And I would rather hide in the Happy Fun Burger instead of this junk yard. What happened to that place anyway? '''Dark Mayhem: '(talk angrily) What do you think happened?! (Dark Mayhem threw a hand full of darts straight fast. King Crab and Professor ducked from the darts, which hit the faces on the news paper picture of the Thunder Twins.) '''Dark Mayhem: When Max betrayed the evil side and joined Thunder Girl, they had me arrested, then the Z-Force confiscated our hideout and all my assets. Strongdor: 'Strongdor had his asset taken too! '''Dark Mayhem: '''But after we pull off the greatest crime in Michigan, we villains will be back on top again! '''Strongdor: '''Strongdor thought you said you be on top! '''Dark Mayhem: '''Well, that was before I can up with breaking you guys out. We all are going on top because we will be joining forces together. Every each of you villain all had dealt with the Thunderman before. So, I broke all of you out so in case if the Thundermans come looking for here, we can destroy them together. '''Fairy Pinch-ess: '''I like it! So, what evil plan are we going to do? '''Dark Mayhem: '''We are going to destroy Royal Woods and the rest of Michigan, and then, Today Michigan, tomorrow the whole world! (evil laugh) '''Professor Meteor: '''Wait. How are we going to destroy Royal Woods? That´s impossible. '''Fairy Pinch-ess: '''Besides, you lost your power to the Thunder Twins, remember? '''Dark Mayhem: '''That´s why I had this tracking chip on me (holding a destroyed tracking chip) to have Max and Thunder Girl to come here so we can get my powers back and destroy them! '''King Crab: '(to Strongdor) That really is clever. 'Strongdor: '''Strongdor agrees with freaky crab guy! (The Son of Scalestro shows up) '''Son of Scalestro: '''Bosssss! The Thunder Twinssssss are here! '''Dark Mayhem: '''Excellent. Where are they? '''Son of Scalestro: '''At Lynn´sssssss Table! '''Dark Mayhem: '''Professor Meteor, go over there and cause mayhem (evil laugh) (Meanwhile, at Lynn´s Table) '''Phoebe: '''Okay, we´ll hang out here until we come up away to find Dark Mayhem. '''Grant: '(on roller skates) Hello. Welcome to Lynn´s Table. May I show your seat. 'Max: '''Yes. Two please. '''Grant: '''Right this way. (Grant roller skates to table 4, and pours them some water and gave them their menus) Anything else I can get you. '''Max: '''Yes. We´ll have two of the... Lu-Caesar Salad? '''Grant: '''Oh yeah, the owner named some of the dishes after his family. '''Phoebe: '''Aw, that´s really sweet, (whisperers to Max) and a little weird too. '''Grant: '''Alright, two Lu-Caesar Salads coming right up! (roller skates to the kitchen) (Inside the kitchen, we see Lynn Sr. at the cooking table. Grant showed up) '''Grant: '''Lynn, we need two Lu-Caesar Salads for table 4. '''Lynn Sr.: '''Two Lu-Caesar Salads coming up.(cutting up vegetables) (Lincoln and Clyde showed from the back kitchen door) '''Lincoln: '''Hi Dad. '''Lynn Sr.: '''Hey Son. Hey Clyde. '''Lincoln: '''How´s the restaurant going? '''Lynn Sr.: '''Oh, it´s doing great son. Today, I just got two customers. '''Lincoln: '''That´s great. And since we´re here, we would like to order the Luan-chovy pizza. '''Lynn Sr.: '''You got it son. (Meanwhile, at table 4) '''Phoebe: '''I´m kinda worry Max. What if Dark Mayhem tricked us into thinking he´s here and he´s planning to steal our families powers? '''Max: '''Don´t worry Phoebe. Even if he did, he can´t take our families powers because I brought this. (Max opens his backpack and then Dr. Colosso pops out) '''Dr. Colosso: '''Hello Michigan! '''Max: '(surprised) What the... Colosso! Why were you hiding in my backpack? '''Dr. Colosso: '''I wanted to see you fight Dark Mayhem. Also, I wanted to avoid Chloe. She said something about dressing me up as a ballerina. (yesh in discuss) '''Max: '''Please tell me you didn´t take out the orb. '''Dr. Colosso: '''Nope! I have it right here. (tosses Max the orb) '''Phoebe: '''Is that the power orb? '''Max: '''Yep! Now, Dark Mayhem can´t get his hands on it. '''Phoebe: '''But what if he IS here? He could get his hands on the orb. '''Max: (looked at the orb) I did NOT think this through. (Lincoln and Clyde passed by Max and Phoebe´s table and sat down on a table across them. When Clyde show them, he thought they looked familiar) Clyde: 'Hey Lincoln. I don´t want to be nosy, but do those two look familiar to you? (Lincoln took a look at Max and Phoebe, but didn´t look familiar to him) '''Lincoln: '''No, not really. Why? '''Clyde: '''Cause they remind me of something, I just can´t put my finger on it. (But then, Professor Meteor showed up) '''Professor Meteor: '''Alright, nobody move! For I will destroy this place! (Professor Meteor used his magnet powers to pick up a fire hydrant and through it at a table. Lincoln and Clyde screamed and hides under a table) '''Phoebe: '''Max, it´s Professor Meteor! We have to stop him! '''Max: '''Quick! Let´s go somewhere to change into our costumes! (Phoebe and Max ran into the rest room. Clyde saw them went in and when they out and in their costumes, he gasped in shock) '''Lincoln: '''Clyde, are you okay? '''Clyde: '(surprised) Lincoln, look! It´s the Thunder Twins! The real super heroes I told you about! 'Lincoln: '''Wait, really?! '''Professor Meteor: '(Angrily) Where are you Thunder Twins!?! There´s no use into hiding!!! 'Phoebe: '''Stop right there Professor Meteor! (Phoebe and Max showed up behind Meteor) '''Professor Meteor: '''Ah, There you two are. (Turned around) And just in time! (He try through a metal TV at them but they quickly duck) '''Phoebe: '''Max, try to use the orb on Professor Meteor! (Max quickly grabbed the orb and aimed in front of Professor Meteor) '''Max: '''Make one more move, and I will take your powers Professor Meteor! (The Professor quickly knocked the orb out of his hand with his powers. It hit the floor, got a big dent, and it rolled in front of Lincoln and Clyde) '''Lincoln and Clyde: '(gasp) 'Max: '(worried) Uh-oh. (Professor Meteor try to hit Max with a metal bar, but Phoebe used telekinesis to lift a metal plate and shot it at Meteor´s magnet head) 'Professor Meteor: '(in pain) Ow! Oh, your going to pay for that Thunder Girl! (trying to throw metal at Phoebe) 'Phoebe: '(shouting) Max, hurry! Find the orb! (uses freeze breath to make a shield to block the metal) 'Max: '(shouting on the floor searching) I´m trying! I just can´t find it! 'Clyde: '''Lincoln, they need that ball! But how are we going to bring it to them!? (Lincoln saw the orb) '''Lincoln: '''I got an idea! (got up from the table) '''Clyde: '''Lincoln, what are you doing!? (Lincoln grabbed the orb) '''Lincoln: '''Thunder Boy, catch! (Lincoln through the orb to Max and caught it) '''Max: '''Thanks kid! (When Professor Meteor wasn´t paying attention to Max...) Say goodbye to you powers Professor! (Max shot Professor Meteor with the orb and took his magnet powers. All the flying metal fell to the ground) '''Orb: '¨I love you very much!¨ 'Professor Meteor: '''Uh-oh. Well, I´m out of here! (Tried to run off) '''Phoebe: '''Oh no you don´t! (Phoebe quickly used her freeze breath powers on the Professor. Max used heat breath to un-freeze Meteor´s head) '''Max: '''Alright Meteor, tell us! Did Dark Mayhem sent you? What´s his plan? '''Professor Meteor: '''I won´t tell his plan, but yes, he did sent me. And it´s not just Dark Mayhem, it´s every villain you have faced before! (evilly laugh) (The police came and took Professor Meteor away. Max is having a conversation with Lynn about the attack, and Clyde walked up the Lincoln) '''Clyde: '''Lincoln, what you did was amazing! '''Lincoln: '''Thanks Clyde. '''Phoebe: '(put her hand on Lincoln´s shoulder) It was more than amazing kid. (Lincoln looked up at Phoebe) It was heroic. 'Lincoln: '''You really think I did good? '''Max: '''Good? Kid, what you did was brave, like a real hero. '''Phoebe: '''What´s your name kid? '''Lincoln: '''Lincoln. Lincoln Loud. '''Phoebe: '''Nice to meet you Lincoln Loud. You know, we´re not supost to tell you are secrets, but can you promise to keep a secret? '''Lincoln: '(stuttered a bit) of-of-of cores I can. 'Max: '''In that case, my name is Max Thunderman. '''Phoebe: '''And my name is Phoebe Thunderman. '''Lincoln: '''Nice to meet you guys. But, why are telling your secret identities? '''Phoebe: '(walks in front of Lincoln) Because after what you did to help Max, you seemed like a kid we can count on. 'Max: '(walks in front of Lincoln) Yeah. If it wasn´t for you, we could if never stopped and captured Professor Meteor. 'Lincoln: '''Well, I was just trying to do the right thing to help. '''Phoebe: '''Great attitude. That´s what being a super hero is also about. '''Max: '''So, know that we know about Dark Mayhem´s secret villain team, we mit have a chance to stop him. Lincoln, for helping us, how would you like to help us find Dark Mayhem and (cracked his knuckles) stop him before it´s too late? '''Lincoln: '(nervous) Umm... 'Clyde: '''Lincoln, say yes. You would be helping out with real super heroes! (smiling) '''Lincoln: '''Well...mm....(smiling) Okay! I´ll help! '''Max: '''Excellent! With you on our side, nothing can stop us. Not even Dark Mayhem! '''Phoebe: '''Only problem is that we need a place to hide out so the villains won´t find us. '''Lincoln: '''I know. you can hang in my house. It maybe crowded, but it a perfect place to hide. (Phoebe and Max looked at each other if both a them agreed) '''Phoebe: '''Sounds good. But we mit want to change out of our costumes. We don´t want anyone at your home to see us as super heroes. '''Max: '''Well Lincoln, lead the way. (Lincoln leads Phoebe and Max to his home. Then, Colosso poped out of Max´s bag) '''Dr. Colosso: '(confused) Your Seriously letting that beaver boy help us stop Dark Mayhem!? 'Max: '''That Boy is to become a new super hero. (pushes Colosso´s head back in the bag) (Meanwhile in the abandoned bowling ally, Dark Mayhem is watching the news on the TV) '''Katherine Mulligan: '''Katherine Mulligan coming to you live where we were reported of a restaurant attack of magnet-headed freak. Until three heroes came in and saved the day. (Dark Mayhem told King Crab to turned off the TV and got into stress) '''Dark Mayhem: '(angrily) Oh, the curse on those Thunder Twins! Because of them, we lost a member of our villain team! 'Fairy Pinch-ess: '(super stressed) I want to crush them so bad!! Like This!!! (snapped a bowling pin in half with her huge, left, pinching hand) 'Dark Mayhem: '''We´ll find away somehow. (suddenly just realized) Wait! (quickly turned around) Did she said ¨three¨? (pointed at the TV) Turn that back on! (King Crab turned on the TV and Dark Mayhem saw Lincoln in the picture) '''Son of Scalestro: '''Who issssss that kid? '''Candi Falconman: '''I don´t know, but he does look sweet. (crosses her arms) And I don´t like that kind of sweet. '''Dark Mayhem: '''Well, it looks like Max and Thunder Girl have found a sidekick. But that little runt is no mach against all of us. This whole thing will a piece of devil´s food cake! (evil laugh loud) (Meanwhile in the Loud House, the Thunder Twins were on the couch trying to fix the dent on the orb) '''Max: '(to Lincoln) So, you live with 10 sisters and you like it that way? '''Lincoln: '''Yep. It´s pretty much how I like my life. '''Max: And I thought my house was full of girls. (Phoebe is sitting next to Max with her arms crossed) Max: 'Oh! No offence Phoebe. '''Phoebe: '''I´ll let it go for now. (Lana came in with a beetle in her hand) '''Lana: '''Hey Lincoln. Take a look of the new friend I made. I named him Bernie cause I found him in my mac. (moved her eyebrows up and down) '''Lincoln: '''That´s cute Lana. (Lana left smiling at Bernie) '''Phoebe: '''That was one of your sisters, right? '''Lincoln: '''Yeah, that´s Lana. '''Max: '(getting the last dent out) And...All....Most....There! The orb is fixed. Now we have enough room to take all the other villain´s powers. We already got Dark Mayhem´s powers and Professor Meteor´s powers, so we should be ALMOST done with our mission. 'Phoebe: '''Now, let´s talk about you Lincoln. '''Lincoln: '''Why me? '''Max: '''If we´re going to have you as our partner, we need to give you some training. Oh, and a sweet super hero costume! '''Lincoln: '''Okay, but you know I´m just a normal kid, right? '''Max: '''Not any more you won´t be. Soon, you will become a super hero like us. '''Phoebe: '''Come on, Let´s get training started. (Phoebe grabbed Lincoln´s hand and ran out) (Dr. Colosso jumped out of the bag and landed on the floor) '''Dr. Colosso: '(gasp for air) Finally, I´m out of that bag! It was starting to get ripped in there. (Lana showed up and grabbed Colosso) 'Lana: '''Hey there little guy. What´s your name? '''Dr. Colosso: '(trying to break free) Let me go you crazy kid! 'Lana: '(gasp) You can talk?!? That is so Awesome! (runs upstairs with Dr. Colosso) Hops! Bernie! Your not gonna believe this! 'Dr. Colosso: '(looked startled) Oh, bunny droppings! (After training, Lincoln´s was given a cool, blue super hero suit with a ¨TL¨ symbol, a orange eye mask, a gadget backpack, and green underwear on the outside of his pants) 'Lincoln: '(Woudering) What does the TL stand for? 'Phoebe: '''Thunder Loud. It´s your super hero name. '''Lincoln: '(appreciated) Ooo, I like it. '''Max: '''Now, Lincoln, this suit is also a disguise transformer. It can disguise you into to anyone, or anything you want. You will disguise yourself as one of the villains, so you can find the villain´s lair and find out what their secret plan is. (just realized) Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, don´t get you suit wet. Any type of liquid can deactivate the suit´s transformation. '''Lincoln: '''Got it Max. '''Phoebe: '''So, Lincoln, the suit and backpack are both voice activated. Well, ever thing is voice activated these days. '''Lincoln: So, if I say, ¨Disguise me as Max Thunderman¨... Computer Suit: '''Voice recognized. Disguise activated. (Lincoln was disguised as Max Thunderman. Lincoln was shocked and amazed) '''Lincoln: Whoa!! Awesome!! Max: '(took a close look at Lincoln´s disguise) Nice. I know it´s just a disguise, but it looks so handsome. '''Phoebe: '(joking) Are you talking about yourself or Lincoln? (Both Lincoln and Phoebe laughed, while Max just glared at Phoebe) 'Lincoln: '''Hey computer, disguise me as Ace Savvy! '''Computer Suit: '''Disguise activated. (Lincoln was disguised as Ace Savvy) '''Lincoln: '''Check it out! I got yellow hair. Disguise me as a vampire! '''Computer Suit: '''Disguise activated. (Lincoln was disguised as a vampire) '''Lincoln: '''Ha, ha, ha. I´ve come to suck your blood! Blah, Blah, Blah! (Max face palms and Phoebe crosses her arms) '''Phoebe: '''I don´t really think vampires say ¨Blah, blah, blah!¨. '''Lincoln: '''Now disguise my as a... '''Phoebe: '''Lincoln! (Lincoln stopped) focus please. Now, do you remember the plan? '''Lincoln: '''Disguise myself as one of those super villains. '''Max: '''And lead the directions to us. We´ll be communicating with you with the bud installed on your backpack. '''Phoebe: '''You ready Lincoln? (Lincoln nods with serious face in agreement. Both went inside the house, Max grabbed his bag) '''Max: '''Wait. Where´s Colosso? (Inside Lana and Lola´s room) '''Lana: '''So, you were human at first, but you were turned into a rabbit? '''Dr. Colosso: '(sitting in one of Lola´s chairs) Yes, that´s pretty much it. (laughing) And I´m gonna honest, I feel bad for your brother! (laughing) 'Lola: '(confused) Why is that? 'Dr. Colosso: '''No resin. (Meanwhile in Royal Wood, Lincoln is at the abandon apartment area looking nervous) '''Max(on hearing bud): '''Lincoln, I think we´ve found the villain´s hideout! Over. '''Lincoln: '''Really, how? Over. '''Phoebe: '''Well, your mask has a heat vision camera above it. It can detect body heat. But only we can see it on our laptop. Over. '''Lincoln: '''Okay. So, where are they? Over. '''Max: '''We detect body heat inside that abandon bowling ally. Over. (Lincoln started to sweat a bit. Phoebe and Max noticed it) '''Phoebe: '(sweetly) Lincoln, are you okay? You look nervous. 'Lincoln: '''I´m just worried. I mean, what if I mess things up? '''Phoebe: '''Aw, don´t worry Lincoln. We know you won´t mess up. Cause we´ll always be here for you. '''Lincoln: '''Thanks you guys. (looked around) Hey, where are you guys any way? '''Max: '''Oh, we´re at the construction site, but don´t worry. We´re still here for you. Now, disguise yourself as Professor Meteor. '''Lincoln: '''Didn´t he get arrested. '''Max: '''Just pretend to be him and say you´ve escaped! '''Lincoln: '''Got it. Computer, disguise me as Professor Meteor. '''Computer Suit: '''Disguise activated. (Lincoln was disguised as Professor Meteor and head to the front door of the villain´s hideout) (Lincoln knocked at the door still in disguise. Lincoln can here someone coming to the door) '''Max: '''Here we go. (The door opens, revealing to be Strongdor) '''Strongdor: '''Strongdor isn´t buying what you sell. '''Lincoln(as Meteor): '''Strong-dor, it´s me, Lin--Professor Meteor. '''Strongdor: '''Strongdor thought Meteor got jailed. '''Lincoln(as Meteor): '''I´d... escaped. But I lost my power to the Thunder Twins. (Strongdor let Lincoln inside and closed the door behind him) '''Phoebe(on hearing bud): '''Your doing great Lincoln. Keep up the good work. (Inside the main room, Dark Mayhem and Fairy Pinch-ess are planning a blue print of the plan. Strongdor showed up with Lincoln disguised as Professor Meteor) '''Strongdor: ' Boss! Meteor back! 'Dark Mayhem: '''Ah, Professor. I see you´v escaped so easily. '''Lincoln(as Meteor): '''Uh..Yeah. Even if the Thunder Twins stole my powers, I am still my evi... '''Dark Mayhem: '(interrupted) You lost your powers too!?! (grown) Those Thunder Twins will pay! Once we get our plan into action, the Thunder Twins will be destroyed! Along with everyone in Royal Woods! 'Lincoln(as Meteor): '''Wait, what was the plan...again? '''Dark Mayhem: '''You see, I had King Crab and Scalestor´s son to go to the Mayor´s house to place a secret device that will activate in.... (spoke in shock) 10 hours!?! (angrily) Who was the time setter!?! '''Strongdor: '''Strongedor was. '''Dark Mayhem: '''Oh right. Why did I chose you again? Any way, the secret device is a atomic bomb. Once time runs out, (sophisticated) which will take a long time, (shows the blue prints which shows the plan) the bomb will set off a hugh explosion, it´ll whip out the entire city of Royal Woods. There will be no one left alive by then! (Mayhem, Fairy Pinch-ess and Strongdor laugh evilly) (At the construction site...) '''Lincoln(on hearing bud): '''Max, Phoebe, Dark Mayhem is planing to... '''Max: '(interrupted) We know! We heard! Phoebe is looking up where the villains are placing the bomb at the Mayors house, so we can stop it from happening. 'Phoebe: '(sarcastically) Even if we don´t have a lot of time left! 'Max: '(serious) This is no time for sarcasm or jokes Phoebe! We need to focus! Now, where´s that bomb? 'Phoebe: '(surprised) Wow! Where did this new Max come from? (Phoebe located the bomb on her labtop) (gasp) Max, it´s on the roof of the Mayor´s office house! (noticed the Max is missing) Max? 'Max: '(ran off to the Mayor´s office house) You keep an eye on Lincoln, I´ll take care of that bomb! (grabbed a pair of roller skates to move faster) (Meanwhile, back at the Loud house in the living room with all the sisters, Lana dumped a bunch of brown vegetables in Colosso´s bowl) 'Dr. Colosso: '''Yuck! You expect me to eat this slop!?! These veggies look like they came strait from the compost! '''Lana: '''Exactly. That´s where I found them! (smiling) '''Lori: '''Lana, where did you even get a talking rabbit? That´s literally amazing. '''Lana: '''I saw him pop out of that backpack over there. (Lana points at the backpack Luna´s sitting next to) '''Luna: '''You mean this bag, bra? '''Lana: '''Yeah, that one. '''Dr. Colosso: '''Hey, put that down. It´s not yours! '''Luna: '''Sorry dude. (puts bag down) '''Leni: '(looked confused) Wait. I thought animals can´t really talk. 'Dr. Colosso: '''I told you before, I was a human but got turned into one. '''Lisa: '''We´ll be sure about that. (holds a small thermometer) I´m gonna have to do a test just to be sure. '''Dr. Colosso: '(angrily) If you put that right up my butt, I will bite you hard! 'Lisa: '(Wide eyed) Noted. 'Luna: '''Yikes dude. You treat us like strangers. '''Dr. Colosso: '''That´s because you guys are stranger! I don´t even know you all. (signs) I wounder how Max and Phoebe are doing. (Meanwhile...) '''Max: '''There it is! (Max reached the Mayor´s office house and see´s King Crab and Scalestor´s son on the roof! Max jumped on to the roof and try to attack them, but he got his legs tied up by Candi on a helicopter) '''King Crab: '(looked down on him) Ha, ha! We knew you would stop by! Take him away Candi! (Candi grabbed the end of the rope while flying in her helicopter and left Max hanging up side down by legs) (Meanwhile back at the construction site, Phoebe was sitting down, keeping an eye on Lincoln. Til she saw Max hanging up side down on a helicopter) 'Phoebe: '(gasp) Max?! (talking to Lincoln on hearing bud) Lincoln! Aboard the mission! They got Max! Get out of there right now before...(the real Professor Meteor showed up behind Phoebe) 'Professor Meteor: '(evilly) Oh, your not going any where! (Back at the villain´s hideout, Lincoln try to leave, but he accidentally spilled water on his suit and it started glitching. Dark Mayhem, Fairy Pinch-ess and Strongdor noticed it and Lincoln turned himself back into his true form) 'Dark Mayhem: '(angrily) It´s the Thunder Twins´ sidekick! 'Lincoln: '''Bye! (Lincoln ran off quick) '''Dark Mayhem: '''Don´t let him get away! (Strongdor and Fairy Pinch-ess chased Lincoln and Lincoln managed to escape. Lincoln tried to call for Phoebe, but she didn´t responded because she got captured) '''Lincoln: '(worried) Oh, What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?! (Then Lincoln had a idea. He grabbed his phone and called for his sisters. Back in the Loud house, Lori was in her room and her phone was ringing. Lori answered it) 'Lori: '''Lincoln, this literally better be important. '''Lincoln: '''Lori, I need your help! I´m being chased! '''Dr. Colosso: '(popped out in Lori´s room) Ha! Told you so! 'Lori: '(concern) Wait. Lincoln, where are you? 'Lincoln: '(scared) At the abandoned bowling ally. Please be there! 'Dark Mayhem: '(angrily) There he is! Get him! (Dark Mayhem and Strongdor grabbed Lincoln) 'Lincoln: '''Let me go! Help! '''Lori: '(worried) Lincoln? Lincoln!?! (the phone call droped. Lori dropped her phone and looked shocked) 'Lori: '(yells) Girls, sibling emergence! (grabbed Colosso) Don´t worry Lincoln! We´ll be right there! (Meanwhile, Strongdor and King Crab was caring Lincoln who was tied up and they threw him in the back of Dark Mayhem´s van next to tied up Max and Phoebe) 'Lincoln: '(scared) Let us go! 'Dark Mayhem: '''We´re gonna take you both to our other secret hideout. It´s gonna be a long ride, so be sure to have... sweet dreams. (laughed and closed the doors) (Inside the van, sleeping gas was released and put both Max, Phoebe, and Lincoln to sleep. By the time Lincoln woke up, he had his hands tied together hanging above a fire pit. He saw Max and Phoebe tied together on a log) '''Lincoln: '(shocked) Phoebe! Max! Where are we? 'Phoebe: '''We´re in the villain´s second hideout! The old mill of Royal Woods! (We see the old mill at night) '''Lincoln: '(depress) Oh man, this is all my fault. 'Max: '''Don´t blame yourself Lincoln! In fact, I was the first one to be caught first! '''Phoebe: '''We don´t need a story to know what happened. (Max glares at Phoebe) '''Lincoln: '(depress) No. It´s my fault because I thought I could become a super hero like you guys. But I´m not. Why did you guys wanted me in this mission anyway? 'Max: '''Because of what happened at your Dad´s restaurant. What you did was brave. When we almost couldn´t take down Professor Meteor, you came in and helped us. '''Phoebe: '''So, we thought you would be brave enough to fight Dark Mayhem and the other villains. And even if you weren´t, we still would be there for you. (both smiled) (Lincoln lightly smiled at them. Then, King Crab and Professor Meteor came in) '''King Crab: '''Good. Your all up. '''Professor Meteor: '''And just in time too. '''King Crab: '''Dark Mayhem wanted you witness your doom and the destruction of Royal Wood. (looking at his watch) In about 5 hours. And counting. '''Professor Meteor: '''Actually, while thoose three took a long nap, Dark Mayhem and I came up with a back up plan. '''Max: '''Back up plan? What back up plan? (Professor Meteor turned on a monitor showing the abandoned bowling ally) '''Professor Meteor: '''We made another bomb in our old hideout. (glares at Lincoln) Because you revealed it to the Thunder Twins! Any way, the bomb will explode in 1 hour. (the monitor then show Vanzilla part in front of the bowling ally. Lori, Leni who is carrying Lily, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lucy, and Lisa came out and Lincoln gasp) '''King Crab: '''Well, it looks like we have our first test subjects to be destroyed by the bomb! (evil laugh) (Lincoln glares at King Crab and Professor Meteor) '''Professor Meteor: '''Oh well! Kids today, gone tomorrow! (both laugh) '''Lincoln: '(angrily) That´s it! Computer! 'Computer Backpack: '''Yes Lincoln. '''Lincoln: '''Activate water sprinkler! '''Computer Backpack: '''Request activated. (the sprinkler activated and sprayed water every where. It ever took out the fire above him.) '''Max: '''Nice thinking Lincoln! '''Lincoln: '''Now activated scissors and cut my rope! '''Computer backpack: '''Request activated. (the scissors cut Lincoln loose and freed him. Then, Lincoln freed Max and Phoebe loose and they both got right up. Dark Mayhem, the Son of Scalestor, Candi Falconman, Strongdor, and Fairy Pinch-ess showed up) '''Dark Mayhem: '''What´s going on here?!? '''Fairly Pinch-ess: '''The twins have escaped! '''Phoebe: '(serious) The jig is up, Dark Mayhem! 'Max: '''You are all under arrest for prison escape, illegal bomb making, kidnapping, attempting to destroy Royal Woods and general all around evil! '''Dark Mayhem: '''The jig is not up Max! Because the bomb has just about 30 minutes left. And we will be leaving out of Royal Woods before the bomb explodes! '''Candi Falconman: '''Everyone, in the van! Quick! (All villains ran into the van quick and got away) '''Phoebe: '''Max, you go after them. Lincoln and I will go to stop that bomb. '''Max: '''Good call Phoebe. Good luck! (Max left with a jet pack and Phoebe and Lincoln did the same and are heading to the bowling ally. As the van was speeding, Candi was at the wheel and Professor Meteor pulled out a periscope. Meteor spotted Max on his jet pack chasing them) '''Professor Meteor: '(alerted) Dark Mayhem, it´s Max! 'Dark Mayhem: '(growned) Not again! Candi, activate the smoke screen! (Candi activated the smoke screen and almost blinded Max from loosing the van. Max almost hit a tree and landed on top of the van.) 'Professor Meteor: '(paranoid) He´s on the roof! 'King Crab: '''On the roof? '''Dark Mayhem: '(shouted) Candi, get him off the van! 'Candi Falconman: '(driving in zig-zags) Eat some of this, Thunderman! (laughs) (Max didn´t let go. He just hanged on and burn through the roof.) 'Max: '(serious) Dark Mayhem! Stop that vehicle and come out with you hands up! 'Dark Mayhem: '''Sorry Max, but I´m afraid that won´t be happening! (to King Crab) Crab? (King Crab used him crab claw and snapped the periscope in half, Max fell off, and hit a stop sign) '''Max: '''Ow! Where did that even come from? (Meanwhile, Phoebe and Lincoln made at the bowling ally and his sisters ran to him) '''Luan: '''Lincoln! (hugged Lincoln) Where were you? '''Lincoln: '''No time! We need to find that bomb before it´s too late! '''Lucy: '''Bomb? What Bomb? '''Phoebe: '(rushing) No time! Just find something with a timer or something that beeps! (Lincoln, the sisters, and Phoebe searches the bowling ally for that bomb. Meanwhile, Max is still chasing the villain´s van) 'Max: '''This is getting so annoying! (just realized) Wait. I have freeze breath. (Max used his freeze breath to freeze one the tires of the van. And the van slipped on it´s side and crashed into the cement mixer. Cement spilled on to the van and Dark Mayhem managed to leave the van. Max grabbed a long lasso and threw in on Dark Mayhem) '''Dark Mayhem: '(angrily) What are you doing?!?! 'Max: '(trying to pull the rope back) Did you really think I was going to let you get away with this Dark Mayhem!? 'Dark Mayhem: '''You can´t stop me Max! Evil always wins! You mit as well join us again! We could take over the world together! '''Max: '''Never! When Max Thunderman gives something up, it´s for good! Well, except for sweets. I still have problems with sweets. (Max noticed a loose traffic light and used his telekinesis to drop the light on Dark Mayhem´s head) '''Dark Mayhem: '(unconscious) Mommy always said I was a good boy! (fell on his face) (Meanwhile, Lincoln, his sisters, and Phoebe are still looking for that bomb) 'Phoebe: '''Found anything? '''Lincoln: '''Nope! '''Lori: '''Literally nothing! '''Lynn Jr.: '''Nothing but bowling balls! '''Lola: '''And bowling jerseys! '''Luna: '''And bowling shoes! '''Dr. Colosso: '''And bowling pins! '''Leni: '''And this strange, broken clock. It´s looks like it´s set backwards. (holding the bomb) '''Lincoln: '(excited) Leni, that´s the bomb! (grabbed it and gave it to Phoebe) 'Phoebe: '''We only have 10 minutes left. We got to deactivate this quick! '''Luan: '''Who planted a bomb here any way? (Max showed up with Dark Mayhem tied up on the floor) '''Dark Mayhem: '''My bomb! (angrily) How did you get a hold of it!?! '''Lori: '''This is your bomb!? '''Max: '(pulls Dark Mayhem up) Tell us how to turn it off Mayhem! 'Dark Mayhem: '''Are you guys idiots? It´s a password code. Ever thing is a password code these days. '''Phoebe: '''Well tell us the password or I´ll freeze you! '''Dark Mayhem: '''I´m not the one who did the password, The others did. You can go ask them. (sarcastic) Oh, wait, you can´t. Because their stuck inside the van in cement! Who´s the losers now, huh? (Phoebe froze Dark Mayhem in to a frozen statue) '''Max: '''You just read my mind. '''Lincoln: '''What could the password be? '''Max: '''Try something like ¨Viva la evil¨. (Lincoln typed in Viva la evil.) '''Bomb: '''Invalid code. '''Max: '''Dang it! '''Phoebe: '''It must be some kind of new secret password. '''Lynn Jr.: '''So, let´s just destroy it! (took a bowling pin attempting to smash it) '''Everyone(except Lynn Jr.): '''NO!!! '''Lola: '''Then it could blow up any way! '''Lisa: '(scratching her head) Let´s see. What kind of password could a super villain use? (Max just snapped his fingers) 'Max: '''I got it! Aaaaannd I just lost it. I guess that´s what I get for being a former villain. (Lincoln then just realized something) '''Lincoln: '''Wait, wait, wait! I got it! (grabbed the bomb) Let´s try...(typing)...Evil-Always-Wins. '''Bomb: '''Bomb deactivated. '''Lincoln: '''Not always Dark Mayhem! (Louds and Thundermans cheers) '''Dr. Colosso: '(pops out) I SURRENDER! (everyone looked at Colosso strangely) Oh, I mean, we did it! Hooray! (goes back into Max´s bag) (During sunrise, the Z-Force carried frozen Dark Mayhem, and other super villains to their ship. As the rest of the Loud sisters walked home, Max and Phoebe both had a talk with Lincoln before leaving) 'Lincoln: '''Do you guys have to leave now? I thought we could do something fun together. '''Max: '''We love to stay, but we have some other ¨business¨ to attempt to. (Lincoln crossed his arms and smiled) '''Lincoln: '''Something tells me your talking about family time. Right? '''Max: '''Oh, so you do what are business is. '''Phoebe: '(keels down to Lincoln) Well, look on the bright side Lincoln. We could use you as another member of the Z-Force. 'Lincoln: '''But I´ve told you guys be for, I´m not a real super hero like you guys. '''Max: '(keels down) We know. But super hero or not, your still the bravest and smartest kid we´ve ever met. And we would love to have you in the Z-Force. 'Lincoln: '''Thanks, that would be nice. (looks back at his sisters and smiles) But, to be honest, I can´t accept. I mean, as much how fun it was helping you guys, this is my home. '''Phoebe: '''That´s okay. We understand. But don´t worry, we´ll visit your family again someday. '''Max: '''And if there´s anything we can do for you, you let us know. '''Lincoln: '(smiling) Thanks you guy. (Lincoln, Phoebe, and Max both made a group hug. Phoebe and Max went into the Z-Force ship and waved goodbye to the Loud siblings. As the ship takes off, the Loud siblings waved back at them) 'Lincoln: '(to his sisters) I´m really gonna miss them. 'Lori: '(walked to Lincoln) So will we Lincoln. They did seem like nice people. '''Leni: '''Yeah. Especially that talking rabbit! '''Lucy: '''Um, Leni, I don´t that rabbit liked us. '''Leni: '''Well, at least we know he´ll visit us again. (others face palms) '''Lincoln: '''Oh, by the way, we all need to keep this a secret so we don´t cause any trouble. '''Luan: '''Don´t worry Lincoln, this secret is safe with us. '''Lana: '''Hey, let´s all go to Smoky Pigeon´s and grab some grub. Who´s with me? '''Everyone(except Lana): I am! (Everyone ran into Vanzilla) Lincoln: '''(to the viewers) Yesterday was the best day ever. I helped out real super heroes, and I saved Royal Wood with them. I think this is one awesome day I will never forget.) (Vanzilla drives off) '''THE END Cast Tex Hammond - Lincoln Loud Catherine Taber - Lori Loud Liliana Mumy - Leni Loud Nika Futterman - Luna Loud Cristian Pucelli - Luan Loud Jessica DiCicco - Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud Grey Griffin - Lolo Loud, Lana Loud, Lily Loud Lara Jill Miller - Lisa Loud Jill Talley - Rita Loud Brian Stepanek - Lynn Loud Sr., Professor Meteor Kira Kosarin - Phoebe Thunderman Jack Griffo - Max Thunderman Diego Velázquez - Billy Thunderman Addison Riecke - Nora Thunderman Rosa Blasi - Barb Thunderman Chris Tallman - Hank Thunderman Maya Le Clark - Chloe Thunderman Dana Snyder - Dr. Colosso Daniele Gaither - Super President Kickbutt Jamieson Prince - Dark Mayhem Paul F. Tompkins - King Crab Jada Facer - Candi Falconman Kenzie Dalton - Fairy Pinch-ess Jayme Andrews - Son of Scalestro Michael Foster - Strongdor Grant Palmer - Grant References: *'Bernie Mac: Lana named a beetle after a famous comedian. She named him ¨Bernie¨ cause she found him in her ¨mac¨.' *'Marvel: Each of Clyde´s poster heroes, are based on the super heroes from Marvel. Green Hammer - Green Lantern. Metal Man - Iron Man. Dr. Wierd - D''octor Strange. ' *'Baillie & The Boys: Luna made a refrence to a song ¨Treat Me Like A Stranger¨.''' * Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Spin offs